


Evidence

by MaesterChill



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Borrowed Memories, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hitwizards, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: They're a frighteningly brilliant team, with a perfect hit rate, though they strike in different ways.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051154
Comments: 19
Kudos: 44





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the January 2021 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge, hosted by lastontheboat.
> 
> Prompt: Borrowed  
> Word count: 117
> 
> Thanks to shealwaysreads and tackytiger for the look-over.

Draco sparkles in diamonds and emeralds tonight, and I watch him flirt, his laugh practiced, his manner seductive. A blade so refined and sharp you barely notice the cut.

I shine too, in leather, but I stay in the background and glower at anyone who approaches. A blunt instrument, Draco says. 

He glances over. A nod from me tells him who to go for next. The spell is imperceptible, though I see the glint of argent in his eye.

When it's over, Draco slips neatly into the car, the borrowed memories secure in his gilded chatelaine. He places his hand over mine on the gearstick, smiles fiercely. I bite my lip as he moves us into gear.


End file.
